You're not Alone or Hated
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Title may change! Loki appears at Tony Stark's house, badly injured. They take him in and heal him, but Loki is always believing that he's hated. Will they fully heal the broken God? or will he stay broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: okay...second try at this...haha. Lokie whump! **

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

"Tony, you finished the whole liquor bottle and now you're trying for a second? No, you're going to end up with liver cancer by next year" Bruce growled

He hated keeping an eye on this guy, he didn't need to but...he was part of the team and him being a doctor was obsessed with stopping his drinking habits. Tony looked up with a drunk look and just laughed, Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed the alcohol away from him.

Tony only laughed and then got up, he swayed on his feet a little before walking towards the doors. Bruce couldn't help but laugh when the drunk man walked straight into the wall. Tony looked at it confused.

"When did that get there?" he asked

Bruce chuckled, "Since whenever you built this house"

"Riiiight..." Tony slurred

Bruce dragged the drunk Tony upstairs when he heard something hit the roof...hard. Tony snapped his head up. "What was that?"

"Oh now you can talk normally? I don't know..." Bruce said

He put Tony on the couch and then started towards the roof, when he up there he looked around but didn't see anything. Until he stepped into a puddle of blood, he jumped back when he saw how much it was. 'Whatever just hit the roof must be bleeding a lot...if it only took three minutes to form a puddle this big.' he thought to himself.

He followed the blood and gasped when he got to the cause of it. Lying down in his side, face white, tears streaming down his face, choking for air...was no other than Loki. Bruce knelt down next to the God, Loki saw him and shrieked. He instantly got up but then swayed dangerously towards the edge.

Bruce quickly caught him before he took a dive off the roof top, Loki cried out in pain and fear as Bruce grabbed his side. Bruce carefully lied Loki down and looked at him, his chest was soaked in crimson blood. He could tell he was either stabbed or someone sliced through his chest, he then looked at his stomach. He was stabbed about three times there and then he saw Loki's side. The left side was completely bloody, he could see four slices, opening up Loki's side. He could also see burn marks, he felt sorry for the guy.

"Loki...who...who did this?" he asked

Loki looked at him in fear, he winced as he whispered. "M-my...father...please don't...hurt me" he choked as he began to cry silently

Bruce smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry buddy, I won't hurt you one bit."

"Y-you mean...you forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I, Thor was over a few days ago and was talking about how your eyes were blue during your...um...battle with us. And by the looks of it, they're supposed to be emerald."

Loki smiled slightly but then choked and coughed up blood, Bruce quickly and carefully picked Loki up. Loki was a little taller than him, making it a little awkward holding the God of Mischief and lies but he ignored it. As they stepped inside to the light Bruce saw way more than he did outside in the dimmer lights.

"Oh my god...Loki..." he gasped

Loki's lips were badly bleeding, like he tore something off of them. It looked as if something was stitched or sewn in his lips. Bruce didn't ask though, he carried the god quickly down to the infirmary. When he got there he saw Steve putting a band aid over a cut.

Steve didn't bother to look up when he heard Bruce's foot steps, "Cut myself on some glass...figured I would put a band aid on it"

"Well, I should make sure you don't stitches...after I'm done with Loki" Bruce replied, lying Loki softly onto the bed

Steve snapped his head up and whipped around, he gasped when he saw Loki. Anger filled him, "Who the hell did this!?"

Loki was barely awake when he looked at Steve. Steve was staring in shock but then snapped out of it when Bruce started talking. "He needs surgery and stitching up, but I have nothing here to put him to sleep."

"You don't have any sleeping medicine ?" Steve asked

"No, I probably left it at the hospital when I went to refill everything...dam it. He's going to need to bite on something"

"Well, he's starting to pass out..."

"I know, hurry up and wipe off his mouth and put the oxygen on him"

Steve obeyed as he wiped the blood off of Loki's mouth, Loki passed out right when Steve started. Steve looked at him with sad blue eyes, "We'll get you healed up...Loki" he whispered

* * *

**Author's note: Ha! I actually like this one, not deleting my Thor story so don't worry! :D but um...does Steve have blue or brown eyes? I was guessing blue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay so updating this one today and the other one also! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Bruce started with the injury on Loki's side, he sighed. "Hopefully he won't wake up for this, it's going to hurt to stitch this up and also fix it." he said

Steve nodded, "Well if he does...then I'll just find something for him to bite on...right?"

"Yes"

Bruce inspected the wounds, he sighed when he realized Loki had some major internal bleeding. He bit his lip when he realized the internal bleeding was coming from the God's spleen. He gulped and then got to work, repairing the spleen and stopping the internal bleeding.

It lasted for nine hours and unfourtanly Loki woke up during those hours. Steve quickly got a thick leather strap and placed it in between Loki's teeth.

"Bite down" he said

Loki obeyed and bit down very hard on the strap, Bruce was saying sorry the whole way through as he repaired Loki's spleen. When he was finished with Loki's side and other problems in Loki's abdomen and stomach he stitched up the slices and bandaged them.

He put his tools down and nodded, "Okay, that part if over and I put some burn cream on those burn marks. Now to start on your chest, which doesn't look to deep but deep enough for stitches."

Loki groaned and then winced as he breathed. Bruce grew concerned, "I should check your ribs and lungs."

He sighed and then pressed on Loki's first rib. "Does this hurt?"

Loki shook his head, Bruce then went down to the second and then third until the last one. He sighed a relief that Loki's ribs weren't broken but his chest was probably some what bruised from whatever happened. He also did a scan for Loki's lungs and was relieved when they were fine too. After stitching up his chest wound he cleaned the blood off of Loki and then went to work on his mouth. There wasn't much he could do but wipe off blood and prevent infection in the small holes on Loki's mouth. After he was done and he let Loki rest and left the room with Steve.

Steve and Bruce walked out to the kitchen to see Tony passed out, leaning his upper half onto the table. Steve laughed and Bruce shook his head.

"He really needs to stop this drinking habit of his. It's very dangerous" Bruce sighed

"Well, just take some out. If he goes iron man on you then you turn into the hawk and I'm pretty sure you can beat him" Steve replied with some humor

Bruce rolled his eyes and sat down with a cup of water, thinking about Loki's injuries. "Hey, do you really think Loki's father did that to him?"

Steve turned around and leaned against the counter top, he shrugged. "Maybe, Thor had told us that this all started when Odin had refused Loki's beggings for...uh...approval. The poor guy is heart broken. I mean, we're suppose to hate him but I hate it when someone is tortured for no reason. He deserved life in prison not torture."

"Well, I guess things work differently on Asgard"

"Probably"

~Next morning~

When Bruce walked into the infirmary Loki was staring at his hands, he winced as he tried to move them. Bruce looked at him with concerned eyes and walked over.

"Loki...did he do something to your hands?" Bruce asked

Loki looked up and nodded. "Yes...h-he broke them"

Bruce clenched his jaw, he couldn't believe this. How could a father do this to his own son!?

"How could your father do this? I mean...it's...wrong. Your his fucking son!" Bruce growled

Loki inched back at the anger in Bruce's voice, Bruce immediately saw this and said sorry. "Didn't mean to scare you..."

"It's okay and I'm not really Odin's son. I was adopted by him"

"So, that doesn't give him an excuse to torture you, evil or not."

"Really?"

"Yes, in Midgard we give prison sentences or death resentence. The FBI or police would of probably killed you though, but it would be better than this huh?"

Loki smiled shyly, "Yeah...s-sorry for the whole...taking over the world thing" he said

Bruce looked at him in shock and then a warm smile spread on his face. "It's okay" he patted Loki on the shoulder and then sighed.

"Well, you can walk around in a few days. You should stay on bed rest for a few more days. Mostly two more, I don't want you re opening your wounds"

Loki nodded, as Bruce was working Loki sat there thinking over things. He forced himself not to cry as he thought of the torture he received how rude and mean those guards were. How much Asgard hated him, even Thor and Odin. His mother didn't hate him but was very disappointed in him. All he wanted was someone to love him and then Thanos controlled his mind and forced him to take over the world. He let a single tear escape his green eye.

Bruce saw this and frowned, "Loki what's wrong?"

Loki looked at him, "I don't really have any place to belong to. Everyone in Asgard hates me and...everyone here probably does. Jotunheim probably thinks I'm weak, even though I'm their prince who never lived there or made friends with him."

Bruce grew sad at the loneliness in Loki's voice, he sighed. "Loki, could I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Where did this all start? You becoming evil or hurt and then taking over the world?"

Loki sighed, "Well it happened when Thor decided we should attack Jotunheim ..."

* * *

**Author's note: How do you spell Jotunheim? I'm always confused with that. Lol :)**

**Sorry if characters were OOC and sorry for mistakes. I really feel bad for Loki, no one is born evil ya know. :(**


End file.
